


Eternal Freedom (Levi x Reader) WARNING GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT

by HeichouHatesYou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Graphic Description, Love, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouHatesYou/pseuds/HeichouHatesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader manages to thaw the icy Levi's heart, and a new adventure begins for them both.</p><p>Plenty of graphic sexual content, very detailed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eternal Freedom Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So just a heads up, I am an Irish author, and as such, some Irish words will be used in this fanfic.
> 
> Pronunciations will be in brackets beside the words.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I would love to gather opinions.
> 
> LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMONADE LEMONY GOOOODNESSSS!!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

The torches flickered slightly in the faint breeze that danced under doors and flowed down the long dark corridor.

It was late. Everyone was getting some well-earned rest. It had been another tough day.

Since the disaster of the last expedition, Erwin had upped the basic training regime. It was a good excuse for everyone to push themselves to breaking point and burst through. It was also an excuse for people to work through their grief for those who had been lost.

Sighing wearily, you tiptoe to your room, your well-worn boots tight against your tired feet.

You gratefully unstrap your gear, placing it on your little table that served both for eating and for paperwork.

You pause outside your bedroom, listening to the gentle breathing within. A little smile wiggles across your face as you open the door and look upon your lover.

He was curled up in a tight ball, one arm thrown across your side, covers neglected and strewn upon the floor. You silently chuckle, remembering his confusion when instead of the Wings of Freedom, you sewed your national flag onto the green sheets. "What the fuck? Why three colours? What does it even mean? Are all the Irish as infuriating as you?"

That was one battle you won. The sheets stayed.

Ebony hair fell across his eyes, eyes that most soldiers described as "steely" or "cold" but had only ever shown you vulnerability, and calm in these troubled times.

Even now, after three years together, you can't help but be impressed by his physique. Life as a criminal and the brutal training and discipline under Erwin's wing had made his body as tight as a rubber band.

You run your eyes down his body, drinking him in. Smooth pectorals, toned and firm abs, arms that would snake their way around your waist in your slumber. He shifted slightly, revealing his back, pale, criss-crossed with faded silvery scars, the result of a life on the streets. You stifle a giggle as you recall one night where you insisted in kissing every single one but fell asleep before you could finish counting.

Skin-tight black boxers clung to his gorgeous hips, worn teasingly low. His stomach was a weakness of yours, the silky dark hair trailing down his navel into his boxers, drawing your gaze and allowing you a tantalising view of that gentle slope into…paradise.

Biting your lip, you wonder again how on earth this man, this incredibly strong, brave, beautiful man, ever fell for you. He was not a man to express love easily but he had his own way of showing it. A fleeting touch of his knee against yours, an excuse to touch you while he trained your squad. And that tiny almost shy smile that played around the corners of his mouth. That smile, you knew, was for you and you alone.

When it happened, there was no grand gesture, no huge expression of emotion. He had trained your squad for months and had expressed an interest in you and your heritage. There had never been an Irish recruit before. He would linger after meals in the mess hall and quietly ask you about your home, what was the terrain like, what sort of crops did you grow, what was the history of your people.

That progressed to tea meetings where you described your village, your customs and your ancient language. He seemed to like the way it flowed off your tongue.

Things changed the day he invited you to his private rooms to study an old map he had unearthed in a fit of cleaning. Nothing over the top, just an eloquent, quiet (shy?) request to join him for dinner.

So you did.

And he invited you again. And again. Until-

"Listen, I…don't know how to say this but…fuck, facing the Titans is easier than this…" Clearing his throat, he bowed over his paperwork until his fringe hid his eyes from you. A strangle mumble came from his mouth. Looking at him in confusion, you moved to stand right beside him, flinching as he immediately tensed up from the close contact, feeling his internal battle not to push you away. "Sir? I didn't…What did you say?"

Sighing, he sat back in his chair, running his hands through his locks, exposing his face to you once more.

"Ah…ah FUCK IT." Grabbing your hand, he fixed you with his intense gaze. "I…would like us to… you know. Be…us. If you want. If not, well fuck it, I asked so don't you dare come back to me saying you changed your mind, because shit, if this ever got out, I have a reputation to-"

Your lips cut him off, mid-tirade, never taking your eyes off his. His hands pull you in closer, cupping your cheeks. He tasted of tea, and lavender and smelled clean, crisp and new, like a fresh winter's day. Intoxicating.

His mouth opened slightly, inviting you in. The heat and sensation from his tongue sent sparks shooting across your whole body as you melted into each other.

The need to breathe made you both break off, slightly breathless. His milky cheeks now had a faint pink blush spreading across them. His fingers ran delicately across your bottom lip and fluttered across your face.

"Shit. I've wanted to do that for a while. You have beautiful skin."

"Thank you Sir."

"Don't call me that. It's Levi, always Levi with you."

"Sorry…Levi."

That was when he first smiled.


	2. Eternal Freedom Chapter 2 SMUT WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh the first part of much smuttiness!

It had to be secret, at least for a while. The other members of his squad would understand but his superior ranking made it a little awkward at first.

When you went public, Erwin of course, gave his blessing, sensing a deep longing, a need in the raven-haired man to find the connection he so desperately craved. The handsome blonde had warned you though- "Levi is a good man. But he has a closed heart. He is not like most, who fall easily, and it will be hard for him to trust even you. There will be times when he will push you away. There will be times when he unintentionally hurts you, but…

I ask you, not as your superior, but as a comrade and someone who also cares for him- be patient. Give him time. In all areas of training and combat, he is outstanding- but he is woefully ill-equipped to deal with matters of the heart. I think you can help. For his sake and yours, give him time."

You became inseparable, dining, studying and cleaning together, though you never allowed it to interfere with your professional conduct. He was still a bastard in training (but at least you knew he would be kissing your bruises better in the evening).

There were those who got a kick out of the fact that the Corporal, a man most were convinced HAD no heart, should have fallen so hard. The two of you moving into larger quarters seemed only natural. It felt…real. Normal. The first time you made love was one of the most amazing nights of your life…

Levi wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a deeper kiss. The gentle shyness of your first kiss seemed long gone as you bit and sucked each other's lips until they were swollen. He picked you up, (no mean feat considering you were exactly three inches taller than him) and laid you down on the bed.

You had already confessed to him that this was not your first time, but that was to be expected at 20 years of age. Considering you had been living in barracks with men for the last 5 years, it was hardly surprising. "I don't care if you've been with twenty men, it's your first time with me." was his response.

He pinned you down, sitting on top of you, knees astride your hips. With one hand he held your arms up above your head, as his other unbuttoned your shirt and unhooked your bra. Sliding your straps off your shoulders, a tiny groan of desire escaped him as he exposed your soft breasts, his lips kissing first the left, then the right.

You let out a sigh of longing and he released your hands and, cupping your breasts, began to nibble on your sensitive nipples. You felt yourself growing warm and wet the instant he locked eyes with you, his mouth still clamped firmly to your skin. "Levi…"

He released your flesh, your nipples glistening from his mouth, the rosy tips as flushed as your face.

Pulling you into a sitting position, he unstrapped his gear belts, and let out a chuckle as you tackled him and pulled his shirt and cravat off. "Impatient, brat?"

You ignored him, and pushed him off the bed until he was standing before you. Kneeling on the bed, you undid his belt, sliding the tight white uniform off him. Jesus, what a fine specimen he was.

His boxers clung to every part of his rapidly growing anatomy. For such a short man, he certainly wasn't lacking in THAT department. Snaking your hands around, you squeezed his tight ass, earning a small laugh from him.

You held his hips and kissed him through his boxers, feeling his whole body tense up. "Fuck, what are you do-" He was caught off guard when you slipped him into your mouth, savouring the taste and sensation of him, the musky scent and heat of him, the quiet groans he was making.

"Jesus fucking Christ…be good brat, that's- shit- an order!"

Giggling, you release him, and feel your blood scalding through your body when you see his normally pale face looking so pink. "Levi, I want you." "Oh, you're gonna get me, you insolent hussy."

With a smirk, he swooped down and throwing you flat on your back, slid your trousers and panties off.

"Spread your legs for me, now." You were trembling all over as you obeyed your Heichou. You let out a yelp of surprise as his fingers spread you wide, exposing every part of your intimate pink flesh, moist and dewy with desire. "Beautiful, just like the rest of you."

Without warning, he shifted suddenly, throwing your legs over his shoulders. Pulling back your delicate folds, he began kissing you all over, focusing on that magical tiny pearl of flesh that contained all your lust. You instinctively squirmed, and he stopped and frowned in disapproval. "Stay fucking still if you want more, understand?"

He was amazing. Here was yet another talent, one that no one else would ever know. Sucking and nibbling on your tingling flesh, he could tell by your breathing that you were nearly at the edge already.

"Ah-ah, not yet, we're not nearly finished yet."

He released your legs, you felt as if they were made of jelly. Your breath came fast, your heart pounding.

He slowly ran one long finger up and down your opening. When he felt your juices he gave a self-satisfied "Hmph!" and teasingly inserted two fingers into you. He pumped them in and out, once, twice, three times, making you catch your breath. He slid them out and sucked your juices from his digits. Leaning over, he kissed you deeply, sharing your taste between you. "You taste fucking incredible." He murmured into your ear.

Moving up beside you, he ran his hands over your skin, as if he couldn't believe you were real. Side by side you gazed at each other. "Levi, you're beautiful." You whisper.

He laughed, a proper full out laugh and kissed your neck, before rolling you on top of him. "I'd like to watch you, I want to be able to look at you when we finish."

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, you lowered yourself onto him, his cock head swollen and twitching within you. Levi took a sharp breath, the air hissing between his lips. You felt full, full of love, full of him. Your walls drew him into you, locking you in place as you began to gently rock back and forth. "Jesus Christ…ah…Levi..." His hands played with your breasts as you rode him. You could feel your juices flowing with every motion, feel his cock impaling you. The musky smell of lovemaking was dizzying.

His eyes were closed in pleasure, your hands toying with his chest as you slid him in deeper, feeling both of you getting hotter and more frantic. Speeding up, you noticed minute beads of sweat forming on his brow. Without knowing why, this turned you on even more. His heat, his touch, his scent of desire and sweat, the noises he was making- your senses were on fire.

He placed his thumb against your twitching clit, tracing fiery circles on the pearl of flesh. You shuddered as you felt yourself release another flood of fluid.  
Levi smiled in smug self-satisfaction, before his eyes screwed up and his expression changed.

His voice was rough and jagged- "Ah! Nearly there baby, keep going –shit-…together…ah…"

His hands grabbed your hips, clutching you desperately, and he thrust upwards sharply, resulting in loud moans escaping your mouth. With every thrust, he unleashed noises from you, louder and louder as you both reached your end.

"Levi, I'm there, I'm there-ohhh-…"

His eyes opened and you gazed into each other's souls for that split second, then with a deep animalistic groan he released inside you. The heat was too much and his moans were too much and you found yourself reaching your limit in a guttural scream, tapering off to breathless gasping as with each tight, clenching spasm, you two were brought closer.

He pulled you down onto his chest, stroking your hair and kissing the top of your head, still inside you, savouring the last of the pleasurable throbbing. "I love you."

You lifted your head in shock. You had told him once before and gotten a grunt in return. You knew it was a huge thing for him to say it. "I love you too Levi."

Later that night you made love again, gentler, slower, sweeter, savouring each other's bodies.

The next morning you woke him by biting his neck. "Crazy Irish girl" he chuckled, before joining you together again.

Of course you had both forgotten that Hanji's rooms were right next to yours.

She didn't let you forget it for weeks! "Does Levi sound like a dying bull EVERY time?!" Hanji had to avoid Levi for days after he overheard THAT comment!


	3. Eternal Freedom Chapter 3 SMUT WARNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intimate sexy time between Levi and Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!
> 
> So Chapter 3 is up, and smutty smutty SMUTTAAAYYY!!
> 
> Do let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read and comment, I really appreciate it!

Things were good for so long. You were both happy.

The day you realised you were pregnant was the first time you had ever seen Levi surprised.

Worrying, you asked him honestly- "So…yeah…Look, I know we never really discussed it…With everything that's going on, I never thought…I just need to know. How do you feel about this?"

He was silent, running his hands through his hair. You bit your lip, nervously awaiting his words.

"I'm…glad."

His words stunned you. "I'm glad. To think in times as shitty as these, that a child can be conceived…it gives me hope. I can't say I'm not a little surprised, but…I always wanted a child with you, it's just a little earlier than I had expected."

Your heart soared and your eyes began to prickle with relieved tears. Levi's eagle-eyes spotted your watery eyes. "Oi, oi, how did you think I was going to react? Stop whinging, idiot. You've made me so happy. I love you." He placed one hand on your still-flat stomach, and cupped the back of your head with the other, nuzzling into your neck.

He kissed your forehead as your breathing calmed. "I'm going to be a father…Shit…"

Smiling back at him, you silenced him with your finger- "Less of that filthy street-talk now, Levi. I don't want the baby's first word to be a curse!"

Holding you close, he buried his face into your hair, humming happily- "We're going to have a child together…I hope she looks like you. I wouldn't wish these dozy eyes on any child."

The time passed quickly. The other recruits responded to the news of your pregnancy with delight. Erwin's magnificent eyebrows nearly vanished into his hairline when Levi told him, whilst Hanji immediately proposed a plan for regular examinations and diet journals.

Protective as he was, once you began to show, Levi became an Antichrist, constantly fretting about you and the child.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK TO BED!"  
"But I'm booooooreeedd!!"

"Dammit, will you stop going up those stairs so much?!"  
"Levi, I need to pee, the nearest toilet is upstairs..."

"Put that bucket down, you'll fucking rupture something!"  
"O my god, Levi, I'll fucking rupture YOU in a moment if you don't calm down!"

 

How they all laughed at this stoic hero of humanity, calmly walking into a monsoon-like storm, just to try and find some wild strawberries for your cravings. New recruits soon learned to walk a good six feet away from you, lest Levi fly at them in a rage, ranting about bacteria and insisting they all carry hand sanitizer.

 

At night, you lay there embracing each other as he stroked your stomach, marvelling that another being was growing inside you. Hanji had confirmed that you and the child were, so far, healthy as could be. Levi on the other hand, was a disaster, paler than death, bad tempered to everyone but you, he had gone so far as to try stop you from eating in the mess hall, he was so worried about you encountering bacteria. (That plan failed when Hanji smuggled Mike, Erwin and Petra into your room one dinnertime, plying you with strawberries. Levi nearly blew a gasket.)

 

"Levi, you need to sleep and not sit up watching me all night. I'm fine. The babba is fine. I'd rather you DIDN'T frighten the shit out of me by staring at me every night."

He just stared at the ceiling, a worried look on his face. He nibbled his lower lip, a habit you knew only appeared when he was anxious.  
"Levi, what's wrong? I'm sorry for snapping, I'm just worried about you. What use will it be if I'm wrapped in cotton wool, while the babba's father has a nervous breakdown?"

No response.

Placing your hand on his cheek, you turned his face to you. He was paler than usual and wouldn't meet your gaze. "Levi?"

"What if she doesn't like me?!" He blurted out.

Ah. That was it.

 

"He. He will like you, of course he will! You're his father, everyone knows boys and their fathers have a special bond."

He sat up in frustration, pausing only to fix the blanket around you. "I'm serious. I've had no experience with fathers in general, I come from a rough background, I'm considered a criminal still by some people. I'm not cut out to be a father, much less a GOOD one!"

You sat up, grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at you. "HEY! Stop it. You cut that shit out right now or I swear to god, you'll never see the light of day again. Your past does NOT define you. It's the decisions and choices you make NOW that define you. Your actions make you, you. And right now your actions are making me want to smother you with my belly, so cut it out. You're going to be a fantastic father. Because of the shit you've been through, you know exactly how NOT to behave.

Don't worry- Daddy."

It was the first time you had called him that. His eyes lit up, and his fretful expression faded. "Daddy, huh. Shit."

"Yup. Daddy. So, Daddy, I'm very tired and borderline cranky. Goodnight handsome."

Levi lay back down with you, wrapping his arms around your softly curving stomach and spooning you, his breath pleasantly tickling your neck.

You were in limbo, just about to cross over into true sleep when his voice broke your shaky consciousness.

 

"What if I fuck up? What if I drop her?"

 

You burst out laughing- "Are you serious? After everything you've been through, all the Abnormals you've cut down, you're worried about a little poop machine?"

He grew silent....."They…don't shit a whole lot do they? I know a normal amount is to be expected but…"

Reaching around to stroke his hair, you chuckled sleepily- "Baby, it's not the poop you want to be worried about- it's the spit up. Hanji said it's an almost hourly occurrence.

The sheets rustled as Levi threw on his loose white jumper and comfortable black trousers.

"Uh, Levi, what are you doing?"

"The fuck does it look like, I need to know what measures to take when the little brat projectile vomits on me!"

Levi scurried out the door in a panic to ask Hanji about the importance of cleanliness in the presence of spit up.

 

As your stomach grew and your little one began to make his presence known (Levi maintained it was a girl, you thought a boy) he became even more gentle, showing you a side no one else would ever see. From serving you tea in bed with a kiss every morning, to rolling his eyes when you begged for another spoonful of strawberry jam. What you loved the most though, was when you showered.

He didn't care that your tight figure now had faint pink stretch marks on it, that you had obviously put on a little weight, he was so awe-struck every time he looked at your belly, knowing that your blood, his and yours, were joined together in a new life.

As you washed each other, his hands softly soaping your skin, he'd kiss your forehead and beg you to sing in your native tongue. He loved your voice, loved the way you would close your eyes and lose yourself in your memories of home. Sometimes he wondered what else you may have been through on your long journey to him.

You would protest, saying your voice could slaughter more Titans than he ever could, but eventually you would give in, and sing old Irish songs, with droplets of water throwing mini rainbows into the air.

Songs of love, death, losing homes and family, songs of revolution and famine. His favourite though was, of course, Mo Ghile Mear (Muh Gil-Ah Mar), a ballad about awaiting the return of a beloved hero.

 

He would always join in with his favourite verse, even though he was totally tone-deaf and his Irish pronunciation was diabolical.

 

"Noble, proud young horseman

Warrior unsaddened, of most pleasant countenance

A swift-moving hand, quick in a fight,

Slaying the enemy and smiting the strong."

 

"Ah Levi, I wish I had my father's drum, it's perfect with this song."

 

"A drum? We have drums somewhere."

 

"No, not like what I need, it's big and flat and you hold it sideways. It's called a bodhrán (bar-ron)."

Planting a kiss on your belly, he mumbled- "I'd love to hear it. If it sounds any way as good as your voice, well it can only sound amazing. Crazy Irish girl." Looking at you with a grin, he said- "TWO crazy Irish girls!"

"It's a boy, I'm telling you, you just want a girl so you can beat up any boyfriends she has."

 

Furrowing his brow- "What boyfriends? This little twerp is going to be locked up til she's 40! Not to mention I'll be teaching her hand to hand as soon as she can stand!"

 

"Haha! OW! Tell your son to please stop kicking me. I'll have no ribs left if he keeps going."

 

He smiled and knelt down to speak to your stomach, water running through his raven-wing hair- "Hey brat, I know your mom is a wonderful singer, but stop dancing, okay?"

He kissed your belly, before kissing you a little lower, eliciting a satisfied sigh from you. "Ah Levi, you don't have to...I know my figure is not what it used to be."

 

He glanced up at you, his eyes annoyed, one eyebrow raised. "Shut up. You're fucking gorgeous, even more so. There's more of you to love...and pleasure..."

His hands gently spread your legs as his tongue teased your clit. The running water doubled the pleasure as Levi buried his face into your pussy. Your hormones and the fact your body was preparing to birth a child, meant your senses were heightened.

 

"AH! Levi...." Your hands found their way to his hair, slicked back from his face.

Levi pulled out his trump card, using his slender fingers to fully pull back your pussy lips, exposing your pink clit to the heat of the water and the ministrations of his tongue.

He could tell you were already close, your hips trembling and your cheeks taking on that beautiful glow he loved.

Delicately taking your clit between his teeth- he sucked hard on it while curling his fingers into you.

"Levi...I'm..."

 

He quickly swapped his fingers for his tongue, working the muscle deep within you as your pussy spasmed. You erupted, gasping and crying out his name as he thrust his tongue in and out, lapping up every drop of your juices, your taste flooding his mouth and dancing upon his lips.

Your knees shook and you nearly lost your balance as he rose to his feet, water and your fluid trickling down your thighs. You took his cock, swollen, throbbing and magnificent, twitching in your hand.

You turned around and bent slightly as he ground his hips against you from behind, groaning in anticipation as he prodded your slick pussy with his rock hard cock. You backed up onto him, a whimper carried in the air as he teasingly slid his thick cock head into you, and stilled, knowing you were desperate to be fully filled.

"Levi...please." You begged and tried to slide further onto him. "Oh? You mean my tip isn't enough for you? The way it's stretching your pussy and rubbing you inside, it's not enough?"

Gasping, you shook your head, strands of your wet hair clinging to your skin. Levi leaned in, pinning you to the wall from behind, purring his naughty words into your ear.

"If that's not enough, how about THIS?"

 

With that final word, Levi spread your thighs wide and agonizingly slowly pushed his entire length deep inside you, inching his impressive girth into your receiving flesh.

Breathing hard, he stilled again, savouring the feeling of being enveloped by your body, knowing you were relishing the feeling of being stretched and filled by him. Reaching around to tangle your hand in his soaking ebony hair, you moved your body carefully, just enough to pull him out and in a little bit, not daring to go faster in case he slipped out- that feeling of emptiness was awful.

 

Moaning with frustration, you viciously thrust your hips backwards, eliciting a low gasp from Levi, who seized your hips and pounded himself into you once, hard, aggressive, the bit of roughness making your blood rise with desire.

"Fuck me Levi, fuck me."

"I plan to, but not here sweetheart, I'm scared you'll fall!" he mumbled. Reluctantly withdrawing himself from your pussy, and spinning you around, he kissed you hard, pouring his passion into you.

 

Tracing his hands down your breasts, he pulled you in for a deeper kiss, a proper kiss that sent you reeling. Licking droplets of water from your bottom lip, he twitched one eyebrow amusedly and smirked as you dragged him, still dripping wet, into the bedroom.

 

He lay with you on the bed, ignoring the clammy feeling on his skin as the cool air dried you both. Levi held your chin and kissed you, his other hand smoothing back your hair. His words tickled your ear as he made you feel like the most desirable woman in the world. "You're so beautiful...you're absolutely glowing...I'm the luckiest man alive..."

 

Carefully shifting you onto your side so you were facing away from him, he raised your leg slightly and slid into you, deliberate, relishing the feeling of connecting with you. You weren't fucking- you were making love.  
He kissed your neck as he slowly pumped in and out of you, loving your quiet moans as much as he loved making you scream. He began to thrust a little faster, still at a comfortable, intoxicating pace, as you began your downward spiral into ecstasy.

 

"You ok sweetheart?" his words were shaky, his breath hoarse as he tried to control himself.  
"I'm fine Levi, let go baby, give me everything."

 

Your voice cracked with desperation. Levi obliged, spearing you firmly upon his cock as he worked you into a frenzy.  
With your pussy clamping down in anticipation of your impending orgasm, Levi growled as your words sent him over the edge- "Fill me, Levi."

Levi emptied himself into you, his scalding heat coursing through your sensitive flesh as you rode out your own electric orgasm, loud cries escaping your lips as Levi groaned with raw passion. He was still spurting inside you, your walls milking him dry as he cried out, louder than you've ever heard him before.  
Burying his head in your shoulder, he tried to catch his breath again as he lowered your leg. You could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his silky dark treasure trail tickled your skin.

 

His flesh began to relax, and he slipped from you, fluid pooling between your thighs, the heady smell of you both lingering in the air. The two of you lay together, Levi spooning you while caressing your stomach.

A tiny thump against his hand made him grunt in surprise.  
"Oi. Was that-"  
"Yup. I guess the babba approves of cuddles."  
"Hmph. It's weird. But amazing too."

 

His fingers fluttered across your skin, trying to make out the form of your child.

"Levi, I love you, but please stop poking me"  
He chuckled into your neck.

"I thought you LIKED me...poking you..."  
"Was that a sex joke?!"  
"...maybe..."  
"....you moron...Our child has a pervert for a father."

His arms enveloped you as your eyelids began to droop. "Mmmm...Levi, aren't you going to get cleaned up?"  
"You've no idea how badly I want to, but I'm too comfortable here. I can put up with it for tonight."  
"Liar, I guarantee you'll be up and in the shower again once I'm asleep."  
"...you know me too well. Goodnight sweetheart."  
"Goodnight Levi."

 

In the next room, Hanji delightedly pulled out her notebook from her hiding place, trying to ignore the sounds of your enthusiastic love making. The heading on the inside cover said Levi. Hanji Zoe was known for being a fanatic researcher, but not many knew she had notebooks filled with information about every single member on base, scattered in various hiding places.

She flicked through several pages before finding where she left off. - "The pregnancy has absolutely no adverse effects on their libido. The combination of hormones from her and tension from his training needs to be released somehow. I suspect they will be adding a brother or sister once this baby arrives. Further observation needed."

After a moment of thought, she hesitantly added another note- "He is happy."

 

She had to supress a maniacal roar of laughter as she heard the two of you finish together, Levi's groans reminding her of an animal in pain.

Death would be preferable to Levi ever finding that notebook!


	4. Eternal Freedom Chapter 4 SMUT WARNING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy guys!
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful responses to my previous chapters, it really makes my day to hear what people have to say about my work!
> 
> I'm BEYOND delighted to have people actually be interested in my fics so it really excites me when I see comments.
> 
> If nothing else, could you please leave me a comment, if you liked it, didn't like it, what could use work- let me know!
> 
> My work can only improve if I am told what can be improved!
> 
> So have a read, enjoy the smut, and drop me a comment!

As your time drew closer, Levi tried to wrap you in cotton wool. Now, no new recruits were allowed within ten feet of you. Any soldier who wanted to meet the woman who made Levi smile, was brutally chased away.  
“You do know they’re not infectious, right?” you muttered after Levi reduced a little 15 year old cadet to tears. You draped an arm around the upset girl, comforting her and gently ushering her along to the Mess Hall while Levi glared daggers at her.

 

“Tch, how do I know that? I’m not taking any chances.” His words echoed down the corridor as you walked (In your case, waddled) back to your quarters.  
“You’ve gone past caring, and into psychotic mode…I understand your obsession with bacteria but how about you POLITELY ask them to leave instead of making them cry?”  
“Hmph…I’ll try, ok, for you. And for her.” He said, placing a hand on your curvy stomach, a half-smile upon his lips as he made out the thump the echoed within you. “Oof. He’s dancing away, I’ll be black and blue by the time he decides to show. Hey, wanna see something creepy?”

 

Levi looked at you warily as you stepped into your room- “It’s not your weird popped out bellybutton again is it?”

 

“Asshole, it may be popped out but it’s still cute! No, look at this.”  
You lifted your loose blue shirt to expose your stomach. “Watch.”

You took Levi’s hand and poked yourself with his fingers. Almost immediately, an outline of a tiny foot was visible, as your child kicked back in retaliation. “Shit, that IS weird!” You grinned as Levi knelt and poked your tummy again. “LOOK! Is that a foot?! That’s amazing.”

He looked up at you, his eyes shining. “Levi, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just…it stills surprises me every morning seeing you. When I was underground I never thought I could have anything. I had no family. I barely remember my mother. All I have left of her is my cravat, you know I made it from her shirt. Kenny abandoned me. I never thought I was worthy of someone. Love was never an option for me. As for a partner? A family? Out of the question.”

He pressed his cheek to your tummy, gripping your hand tightly. “I thought I was unlovable.”

 

“Hey, it’s ok. It could have been worse. I have a family, back in Ireland, and they don’t care. When I told them I had heard of Eren, a possible missing link between knowing more about the Titans, they said it was madness, and to pray to our gods to protect us…Religion has too tight a grip on my country- we’d rather take our chances instead of fighting for a solution. 

So when I told them I was joining the Survey Corps, I was pretty much told they would prefer me to come back in a box. I was shaming them by daring to question how our gods would save the righteous. So fuck them, Levi, we have a new family here, you me, Erwin, Hanji, Mike, all of them- and our little dancer too.” You wrapped your arms around him and you both held each other, warm in the love that enveloped you.

 

Levi jerked slightly- “Ow. Little brat just kicked my face!” Giggling, you pulled away, fixing your top- “See, he’s telling his Daddy to stop being such an eejit.”

He stared at you. “A WHAT?!”

“Oops, more Irish slang. It’s an affectionate way of saying idiot.” Levi stood, giving you serious stink eye. “Affectionate?”

“Oh don’t you start, you call me idiot all the time, moody-hole!”

“MOODY-HOLE?! Better start waddling, I’m spoiling for a fight now.”

 

He rushed at you, catching you and gently rolling you onto the bed, planting a kiss on your cheek. “Idiot. Think I can have some of the blankets tonight?”  
You laughed and gripped the blanket, wrapping the entire duvet around yourself until only your head peeped out. “Never.”

 

Levi twitched an eyebrow. “You look equally stupid and adorable, how is that possible? Oh well, if I don’t have duvet I won’t be able to sleep nude as usual.”

 

“Fuck that.” You tried to unravel yourself, but due to your larger form, somehow managed to end up INSIDE the duvet cover. Your raven-haired lover stood, watching in amusement as you begged for help, your words muffled. Your butt was in the air and Levi took a moment to appreciate your curvy form.

 

A mischievous smile wormed its way across Levi’s face as he quickly stripped while you were trapped, your face covered. Now naked, Levi grabbed one end of the blanket and flipped it, popping your head out. You opened your eyes- to behold his crotch right in front of you. “What the hell Levi! You weirdo!” you spluttered with giggles.

 

He laughed, his hair falling forward into his sparkling eyes. “I have NEVER seen you look so surprised right now, sweetheart. I don’t think anything can top this moment.”

“Oh really? *I* look surprised?” You reached out and grabbed his hips, kneeling on the bed. His eyes opened wide with shock as you trailed your tongue down his stomach, his treasure trail silky against your cheek. Your hand cupped his balls as you felt his cock stiffen in your hand, the loose flesh now increasing in size and firmness.  
He closed his eyes as you wrapped your lips around him, bringing him to a full erection. “Holy shit…” he muttered, your tongue swiping his tip.

 

You felt his foreskin pull back inside your mouth, allowing you better access to his most sensitive skin. You worked his cock with your tongue and lips, drawing him in deeply before sliding your mouth all the way back to lick his tip, now leaking miniscule drops of pre, the swollen muscle physically throbbing upon your tongue.

Levi trembled as you rolled his balls in your hand, before lowering your head to lick and mouth them, your other hand slowly pumping his shaft. He stroked your cheek as you slid his juicy cock in and out of your curled fist, deliciously wet sounds carried in the still air.

 

Your beloved Levi moaned softly, and you knew he was on the edge. Devouring his cock with your mouth once again, you gripped his hips as he began to tremble again, his erection throbbing crazily against your lips. “Ah…Stop, I’m going to…” 

 

He tried to pull away, not wanting you to feel obligated to let him finish in your mouth. You growled in annoyance as he reluctantly pulled himself free. “You don’t have to do that sweetheart, let me look after you.”

Still holding his toned hips, you looked up at him, your lips pink and swollen from your ministrations, his cock twitching and bobbing, desperate for release. 

 

“You always look after me- let me look after you, Levi. Tonight is all about YOU.”

With that, you tightened your hold on him and drove him into your mouth, running your tongue along his sensitive underside as he exclaimed. He stroked your hair back from your face. He was panting lightly, his teeth clenched and a fine sheen of sweat began to shine upon his brow, one drop snaking its way down his sculpted abs.

“Shit, I…AH! FUCK! I’m going to-“

 

With a loud cry that set you alight, Levi exploded upon your tongue, shooting his thick salty-tangy seed down your throat. Spurt after spurt coated your tongue as his whole body helplessly shook and quivered, his hips instinctively bucking forward. You swallowed as much as you could, some shining droplets escaping your mouth and glistening on your chin as you held Levi in place. 

 

His cock finally stopped erupting, and you felt it slowly relaxing back to a normal state. Levi’s breathing was erratic, his cheeks flushed and beads of sweat catching the light, highlighting his tight body. You carefully pulled your mouth away, swallowing the last of his fluid, before kissing his stomach. Grabbing a handkerchief from your bedside locker, you wiped your face.

 

As you took a drink of water from the bedside jug, Levi collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. “Jesus. That was…holy shit…”

 

He turned to you, holding out his hand and you snuggled into him. “Are you sure you don’t want me to do something for you?”

“You don’t have to Levi, like I said, tonight is about you. You’re always looking after me, so this time it’s me looking after you.”  
Levi planted a kiss on your head and cradled you in his arms as he began to fully relax. You yawned loudly. "Ugh, I can handle anything but this tiredness. I'm always so sleepy!" 

Your lover stroked your hair. "Well, you're carrying an extra person around, that's bound to exhaust you! Why not have an early night?"

Yawning again, you nodded, your eyelids starting to close. "Mmm. Just...stay like this, ok, I'll be off in no time..." Levi pulled you tighter, resting his chin on the top of your head. "Yeah, I can do that, sweetheart."

 

It lasted exactly ten minutes.

 

Suddenly he sat up, shocking you out of your reverie- “SHIT! ShitshitshitshitSHIT!” He flew around, gathering his neatly folded clothes and flinging them on, his fringe in complete disarray. “What’s wrong?!” 

 

He looked at you, cheeks still pink- “I was supposed to meet Hanji after dinner to discuss the Titan Capture Expedition, she’s waiting in the Mess-Hall!”  
“Oh crap, Levi, dinner ended like an hour ago!”

 

“I KNOW, IDIOT!”

He fixed his cravat before marching over to you and kissing you, tasting his own flavour from your tongue. His balls tightened in recognition and a tiny spark arose inside him again as his mind wandered to dirty thoughts, flashing back to you sucking him dry. 

“Love you Levi.”  
“Love you too sweetheart. Sleep well, ok, this will probably go on til late.” 

 

As Levi slung his jacket on, the door closing slowly behind him, you heard a delighted shriek that could only have come from one person-

 

“AHA! THERE you are! What were YOU up to?”  
“Shut up Four-Eyes, I was finalising paperwork if you must know.”  
“And that messes up your hair? And, oh my goodness- your pants are still undone.”  
Levi cursed loudly, his profanities echoing in the hall as Hanji plagued him- “OOOHHH WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING?!”

 

Giggling, you got undressed and curled up in bed, wondering how long it would be before Levi threatened Hanji with physical harm. As you dozed off, your hand resting on your stomach, your little one softly danced within you.


	5. Eternal Freedom Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's time is drawing nearer, but tension is high between her and Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I'm back.
> 
> I apologise for the terribly long wait, but to make up for it, I've a real whopper of a chapter for you, with LOADS of smutty deliciousness, so enjoy!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, as I am back in my writing groove and need all the comments/tips I can get.
> 
> Thanks, and happy reading!

The cadets and squads were abuzz with news of this latest excursion. Sighing a little, you returned to studying the maps that lay scattered on your table, wishing you could accompany your beloved Levi. Truth be told, you were feeling a little left out.

 

Since you had been gently told by Erwin, at 6 months, to take it easy and not to go on any more excursions, you had been feeling useless. You still trained as best you could (only when Levi wasn't looking.) He nearly shat himself the other day when he caught you using your punching bag. He backed off quickly. Even Humanity's Strongest doesn't stand a chance against a heavily pregnant hormonal woman. Especially one who was top of her class in hand to hand combat and now outweighed him by a LOT.  
You discussed it as you examined the maps and Levi cleaned his Gear.

 

“Levi, if I don’t do SOMETHING, I’m going to go crazy. I need to be active, I need to not sit here waiting.” He rolled his eyes, knowing the boredom was getting to you. “Tch. And what if you strain something, or worse, go into early labor? I don’t think the kid’s cooked long enough yet.”

You threw a pencil at him, just missing his ear. “I’m just sick of waiting…” He tried to laugh it off. “Well what do you expect sweetheart? She’ll come when she’s ready. But right now you need to stop stressing and just relax.” He gently took the maps from you, and stroked your hair.

“You don’t need to worry about anything.” 

 

His words, well-meaning, snapped something inside you. Jerking your head away, your throat closed up with sobs that had been long held back. “What’s wrong?” His concerned voice shattered the wall you had built. Large tears ran down your face, tears that you had kept inside you for the last few weeks. He held your hand and waited until you had calmed down enough to speak, rubbing your back. You gulped air in big hungry bursts, as you sobbed your heart out. Eventually, your cries slowed down to gentle sniffles.  
“OK, what’s wrong? Talk to me. You’ve never cried like that, ever.”

 

Shuddering, you looked at him, before saying what you had been terrified to say before- “I’m still me, Levi. You’ve started treating me like an invalid. You don’t tell me anything about your assignments, you won’t keep me updated on Erwin’s plans. I only found out about this Female Titan because Hanji told me. You’re shutting me out and I can’t take it.”  
Shocked, Levi began to protest. “I just didn’t want you stressing or getting worried, you’ve more important things to be worrying about.”

He gestured towards your swollen belly. Your temper flared up as you shook your head in annoyance.

 

“I love you, and this baby, more than anything- but I am MORE than just pregnant, Levi, I am MORE than just a baby carrier! I’m still ME, but you’re not treating me like me!”

Quieting again, you pressed your head into his chest. “I feel like I don’t have an identity anymore. I’m just the mother of your child. You’ve forgotten I’m my own person. You’ve forgotten, I’m also me…”

 

Levi looked at you, really looked at you. It hit him that his adoration of you had blinded him to what you were- a tired, uncomfortable pregnant woman. A woman who felt excluded, isolated, a woman with whom he no longer shared things with.

 

His pride and joy at becoming a father had clouded his view of you. You were right. He could no longer say with full certainty that he did things for your own good- it was for the child. Important though that was, Levi understood that he had inadvertently made you feel like you had lost yourself.   
Enveloping you in his arms, he kissed your hair, feeling the heat radiating from your skin, the scalding warmth of feverish crying. “I’m sorry. You are right. I thought I was doing the right thing by hiding how bad things were. I didn’t want to worry you. I didn’t realise it would upset you so much.”

 

He rose from the table and grabbed a washcloth, dipping it into a water-filled clay bowl. Lifting your chin, he pressed the cool damp material against your clammy skin. Water trickled down your cheeks, tracing a course along the bow of your lips. He kissed them, feeling your anger fade.

You hiccoughed softly, eliciting a grin from him. “I’m sorry Levi. I didn’t mean to sound like a bitch. I can’t believe I went off on you like that.” Grinning, Levi threw the cloth onto the table, where it began to cloud one of the maps. “No, I’M sorry, I keep forgetting this is much harder on you than I think. I’ll be totally honest with you- this mission could take a while. It could be two or three weeks. Do you think the little one can hold off that long?”

 

“I honestly don’t know. I’ve tried to work out the dates as well as I can but there’s a good ten day window where I have no idea what could happen. I’ve already started feeling…different…” At this, Levi jerked up and scooted across the room. “You’re not in labor NOW are you?” You laughed, his expression an odd one of panic and excitement.  
“O Walls, no, trust me, you’d be the first to know. No, I mean like, I’ve noticed changes in my body in the last few days. I felt something weird happen the other night while you had your review with Erwin, so I called Hanji. It felt like something shifted inside, and now I’m feeling pressure in my pelvis.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “O fuck, you ARE in labor! Should I get Hanji?!” 

 

“Calm down, I’m fine. It’s scary but exciting- the baby has shifted position so it’s head first. It’s called dropping. Basically, babba is getting ready to say hi to us. But don’t worry, this can happen WEEKS beforehand. Plus, I’ve noticed my hips are getting tender. The important thing to remember is labor is not like what they say happens in books- It’s not like your water breaks and the kid pops out in an hour. It can last days before anything happens. So even if the show starts and you’re not here, there’s a good chance babba will still be hiding, which will give you a chance to come back.”

 

Levi beckoned you over to the low couch he was now standing at. He turned you to face the wall and helped you kneel over the back of the couch. Standing behind you, he firmly rolled his knuckles in circular motions across your lower back. He knew that’s where your body supported the baby’s weight. Your groans of relief were music to him as he chatted away. “I’m fucking terrified you know.” Chuckling, you savoured his firm hands soothing your aching muscles.

 

“Liar, you’re not scared of anything. Except poop. You’re going to pass out at the birth, I know it. Blood, water, mucus, it’s all in store.” Shuddering slightly in disgust, Levi ignored your last statement. “I’ve been trying not to think of what you’re going to go through, I can’t imagine going through the changes that you have. And you still look beautiful.” He kissed your neck softly before returning to stroke your tense shoulders. “Now I KNOW you’re lying, I’m a gigantic toad. I can’t even enjoy my boobs being bigger anymore, they’re too sore!”

 

Levi slowly loosened the ties on your blouse, freeing your creamy breasts. He gently traced his fingers across the swollen mounds, marvelling at the subtle way they moved and felt. Different from the earlier months of pregnancy, but good different. They were softer, fuller and rolled beautifully in his hands.

“Too sore, sweetheart? What if I am…very…very…gentle…” His fingertips brushed lightly against one of your red-hot nipples.

 

A wave of trembling coursed through you at his touch. You were still bent over, your top pushed down to your elbows as you gripped the back of the couch. With one hand, Levi lifted your cotton gypsy-style skirt, feeling himself slightly harden at the sight of your shapely ass cupped in black lace panties. With his other hand, leaning over you, he pulled your head back, joining his mouth to yours, two tongues clashing hungrily. You could physically feel the hormones rush through you and your lower lips grew wet at the thought of him taking you on the couch, claiming you, fucking you, feeding the hunger that was rising steadily within you.

 

Levi pulled back, and shimmied your panties down, helping you raise each leg slightly to pull them off completely. He quickly discarded his lounge jumper, tossing it to the floor. He yanked his trousers and boxers down, freeing his erection which rubbed teasingly against your rump. He slid his slick heads between your cheeks, nudging at your swollen lower lips. The heat down there was incredible, every blood vessel on fire, every nerve on edge. He bit your neck as his hands roamed across your breasts once more.

The raven-haired man tweaked a nipple, eliciting a gasp from you, and bringing forth several drops of milk, which ran down your curves. “O fuck, Levi…” Levi shuffled your knees apart slightly, whispering into your ear how he was going to fill you up, fuck you, love you. He rolled his milk-moistened fingers around your clit, the tiny muscle twitching crazily beneath the pad of his fingers. 

 

“You’re not the only one who talked to Hanji…I’ve been told that just before birth, a woman feels more voluptuous. More sensual, more…sensitive. That your pussy is extra tender and that you could experience the best orgasm of your entire life. Shall we test that theory?”

On the last word, you bucked your hips up to him with a groan and he thrust his entire length deep within, your body drawing him in.

 

Every movement slid him further into you. Your pussy was so full of nerves and so tender that you could feel every twitch and spasm his cock made. He pulled out and teased you with his tip, your pussy already dripping with anticipation at what was to come. He rubbed his glistening cock head against your opening, slick, juicy, inviting him back into your heat.  
His hands gripped the shoulders of your top. You heard it ripping, felt it falling away from your skin, but you were past caring. As he destroyed your skirt, his pale fingers easily shredding the light material, he wrapped his arms around you, shifting his thrusts upwards. 

 

Levi’s fingers probed and teased your nipples, droplets of milk pattered onto the couch, darkening the material. Levi slowed his thrusting and pulled out, leaving you sighing with frustration. He tumbled you onto your back, your perfectly rounded stomach demanding a swift kiss from him. Levi spread your legs and settled so you were lying back against the soft cushions. He held your hands over your head with one hand while he stretched and toyed with your pussy lips. He kissed you as he pushed two fingers inside you while grinding his cock head against your clit.

“Levi…please…o shit…please…” You could see Levi was barely holding on, his breathing erratic, his chest rapidly rising and falling, sweat catching in the fine silky hair on his chest and stomach.

He dropped to his knees, trailing his tongue across your pulsing clit, his spidery hands spreading you wide. Burying his tongue inside you, he moved it in strong motions, pulling towards him, ending with a flick on your clit that left you twisting in his grasp. Your fluid shone on his lips and chin. “You taste amazing, so different, you taste like fruit.”

Levi’s cock was now visibly throbbing, angrily demanding attention. He licked you from the inside of your pussy all the way up your body, stopping at your chest. Taking care to bear his weight on his knees and not your stomach, he slid inside you once more and relished the slow motions after the frantic foreplay.

 

Shimmying his hips from side to side, Levi cupped your breasts, planting fluttering kisses upon your skin. You were in complete ecstasy, your lip bore a drop of blood from where you tried to stifle your noise. When Levi wrapped his lips around one of your engorged nipples, you jerked in shock. His rhythmic, hypnotic thrusts soothed you as he traced patterns on your nipple with his tongue. He nipped gently and you felt yourself beginning to unravel.

 

Hearing the tell-tale catch in your breath, Levi sucked hard while his other hand massaged the other breast. His cock filled you, your body tightening around him. “I’m so close…o Christ Levi, I’m so close….” Panting, your eyes met his as he looked up from your chest, begging for release. 

 

He gave it to you. He dropped his free hand and pinched your clit. With that touch, you came undone. An electric shock ran through you as you bucked beneath him, a fine sheen of sweat coating your brow. Levi closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure as your walls clamped down upon him, but he kept working your flesh, determined to hold on until your orgasm rippled through you. Groaning his name, you bucked once more, milk escaping from both nipples as your orgasm overcame you.

 

As you stilled, Levi pulled himself from your body. His cock bobbed and danced in the air, and was visibly swelling even more. You felt him massage your stomach, and he finally released your nipple with a tiny pop. A miniscule drop of milk escaped and ran down his chin. You looked away in embarrassment. “O fuck, Levi, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that could happen during sex. I’m so sorry.” You blushed furiously as he winked and swiped up the stray drop before sucking his thumb dry.

 

“It’s fine, I knew the risk. Besides it doesn’t taste as weird as you’d think. Like…almond? No, more like…subtle vanilla.” His voice trailed away as he sat beside you, rubbing circles on your belly. 

 

You noticed his cock, which had now swollen so much it looked almost painful. “Babe, let me look after you, fuck knows you’ve looked after me tonight.” Levi raised one eyebrow, a sly glint in his eye. “Who said I was done with you?” Giggling, you tried rolling over to reach his cock, but he shifted just out of reach. “Ah-ah, naughty brat. I said I’d give you the best orgasm you’d ever had.” Dawning realisation hit you. “Ah, what? But you just did, Levi, not five minutes ago!”

 

With a growl, Levi rose up and expertly flipped you back onto your knees. He groaned deep in his throat as you snaked a hand around to work his shaft, part of you wondering whether it would be uncomfortable, he was so swollen.

 

His thick cock head pushed its way through your reddened pussy lips, into the rosy wet flesh that called him. Levi paused and grunted in discomfort for a second before slamming the rest of his girth into you. “Ah FUCK that’s tight!” His breath tickled your ear as you felt your opening stretch to accommodate him. Levi cocooned himself around your body and gripped your shoulders, his arms crossing your chest.

 

He panted hard, his breath becoming more and more labored. “I’m not….gonna last long babe…you feel too…fucking good…” Reaching up a hand to tug his hair, you ordered him to fuck you.

“The best orgasm, remember babe, give it to me.”

 

His skin was molded to yours, his muscled chest sliding against your quivering back. He pulled you back onto your knees, raising you up to bury his teeth into your neck. A long low moan transformed into a scream as he began to rock the two of you backwards and forwards. Slowly, softly, he pushed you away, only to pull you back, hard and furious, every rocking motion locked him firmly inside.

 

Your walls were contracting faster and faster, your moans getting louder, turning into screams that you tried to muffle by biting your lip. Your lover stilled for a second before slamming into you hard, breathing through gritted teeth, Levi exploded. The scorching heat of his ejaculation bowled him over, his shaking hands gripping your hips as he shot his thick semen inside you, your walls milking him for every last drop.

 

As he spurted once more, he groaned, an irresistible sound that sparked something in your core, and you felt yourself on the very precipice once more. “Levi…” That tiny plea was enough for him. He threw himself forward, so far that he gripped the back of the couch, spearing you right over the cushions with his erupting cock. Impaling you upon his flesh, you were unleashed.

 

With a heart wrenching cry, a flood of liquid erupted from your pussy, drenching Levi’s balls and thighs, pattering upon the floor. Another rush of fluid rained down, eliciting pained moans in time.

 

Panicking, Levi looked at your face, which was clenched up, teeth gritted, saw you panting heavily. In absolute horror, Levi put two and two together.

 

“HOLY SHIT! YOUR WATER JUST BROKE!” 

Pulling free, your naked partner scurried around trying to throw his clothes on.

You were trying to control your breathing as another tiny flood gushed out of your tender lips.

“WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?!” The normally stoic Captain had a backpack in one hand and had one leg in his comfy black lounge pants.

 

“Oh lord, Levi!” He dropped the backpack and was over to you in a flash, slipping a little on the wet floor. “Alright, stay calm, I’ll lift you, I’ll get Erwin, no, wait, Hanji, but you’re naked, ok.” “LEVI! I’M FINE!”

 

His face lost some of its pallor. “Did you not see the mini ocean that just flew out of you, idiot?!” Without warning, you started laughing, belly shaking with each chuckle. Poor Levi knelt there, half dressed, in a little puddle. “That um…wasn’t my water Levi…I think you might have made me, um…squirt…a little…” 

A look of confusion was plastered onto Levi’s face, not helped by the fact he imagined you would be screaming right about now. Or trying to hit him. Or banning him from sleeping with you ever again. Or all three.

“Oh…OH…OK…Fuck…Um. OK. I have NEVER seen that happen like that before. Ever. Never that strong.”

 

He sat with a plop beside you, and covered his eyes. You sidled up to him, an evil look on your face. “Aw. Were you worried babe? Dawww…” “Fuck you, evil cow, I thought you were gonna have the kid right now. I don’t think my heart could’ve taken it after that sex.” The two of you slowly calmed down, you giggling occasionally when you caught sight of Levi with one leg dressed and nothing else.

 

Eventually Levi thawed enough to let you cuddle up to him. He absent-mindedly rubbed your belly, smiling faintly at the shape of a little foot or elbow. “I can’t wait to meet her you know? Not just to meet her, but for this to be over for you. I know you’re uncomfortable babe.”

 

With a groan, you sat up. “Him. I’ll be glad when it’s over too. Not looking forward to giving birth, but hey, there’s only one way for it to happen.” Levi looked at you from the corner of his eye. “I don’t think I could stand to see you go through this again, seeing you so unhappy.”

 

You looked at him. “Are you saying you wouldn’t want any more someday?”

“No, not that, I just figured you wouldn’t want anymore because of how shitty the last few weeks have been.”

 

“It depends- would you be able to cope with a toddler AND a pregnant woman?” Holding you close, Levi breathed in your scent, which had definitely become sweeter, more maternal. “Definitely. I’d love to have a large family with you.”

 

Dozing off together, you knew you had limited time. The expedition was in two days, Levi had to prepare for his adventure- and you had to prepare yourself for yours. “Hey, let’s relax for tonight, ok? Just…tonight. I know the night before you leave, you won’t be able to sleep, so let’s just stay here tonight.”

“OK. But make sure that little brat stays inside for the next few weeks, ok. I want to be here. I won’t be able to take away any pain, but you can hit me if it’ll make you feel better.”

 

“Levi, sweet though that is, I just want you here. But you need to focus on the mission. I can wait. We can wait. And don’t worry, if things do go down that road, Doctor Grainne (Grawn-ya) is in the next village. It’s only a half hour ride away. So don’t panic.” 

“I love you, I really do.” “Love you too you big softie. O great scary Captain Levi, scared cos he made his girlfriend squirt.”

 

“…idiot…”

 

Pulling the couch throw over you, sleep was almost upon you when Hanji burst in. Thankfully the throw was big enough so everything was covered. “THERE YOU ARE!”

“O my god Four-Eyes, do you EVER knock?!”

“Erwin wanted to see you, but I told him not to bother you tonight, I know you turn into a lunatic before a trip. He just wanted me to remind you to tell Mike that he is part of the base team, he's staying here with the cadets. Say, why are there clothes here, were you packing? Here let me help.”

 

Stepping forward, Hanji skidded, and slipped in the drying puddle of fluid, whacking her head with an audible crack. You exclaimed in shock and leapt up to help her, pulling the throw and Levi with you.

A semi-conscious Hanji looked up to see a part of Levi that she should never have seen. With a snarl, Levi grabbed the wash cloth and held it in front of himself, while kicking Hanji.

 

As you ushered the concussed scientist out the door, she whispered in a terribly loud whisper-

 

“Heeyyy... No wonder you’re always smiling, for a little guy, he sure is hung like a- ”

 

“FUCK OFF FOUR-EYES!”

 

The clay bowl shattered, narrowly missed Hanji’s head as she staggered down the hallway, alternating between calculating out loud and cackling.

“But if he’s that height, it should be in proportion, but it’s not, it seems well above average, I wonder how proportionate Erwin is, or even better, Mike, he’s tall, I wonder….”

 

“I think she’s actually concussed Levi.”

“GOOD! Fucking serve her right, dumbass!”

 

You laughed, grabbing the washcloth from him and cleaning the floor. Later in bed, you burrowed against him, letting him spoon you as you both fell asleep. With your little dancer now in position, your body was getting ready to bring the little one into the world. Cupping your tummy, you urged the baby. “Hold on, hold on til Daddy comes home.”


End file.
